


One Year, Six Months

by silo18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silo18/pseuds/silo18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of something that happened. I know, it’s not very interesting, but there’s a story to be told, and while I’m not sure how many people will actually care, I’m going to tell it anyway, just because I want to. It’s my blog; I’ll post on it what I want.</p><p>The story starts with Omegle. I know, I know; the internet is dangerous, and you have to be careful about who you give your details to blah blah blah. But really, I was sensible. I’d been trolling Omegle, as you do, and at about 11pm, I decided to have one last conversation and then get ready for bed.</p><p>We talked for hours, literally. I went to bed at 4, I think. </p><p>~~</p><p>It's kinda YouTube fic, but with original characters, so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year, Six Months

This is a story of something that happened. I know, it’s not very interesting, but there’s a story to be told, and while I’m not sure how many people will actually care, I’m going to tell it anyway, just because I want to. It’s my blog; I’ll post on it what I want.

The story actually starts a lot longer ago than that. At least two years ago, maybe more like three. I don’t even remember any more (I’m not sure whether or not that’s a good thing, in all honesty). It was actually on Omegle. I know, I know; the internet is dangerous, and you have to be careful about who you give your details to blah blah blah. But really, I was sensible. I’d been trolling Omegle, as you do, and at about 11pm, I decided to have one last conversation and then get ready for bed.

It was actually the first conversation of the night that didn’t start with ‘asl’. We talked for hours, literally. I went to bed at 4, I think. She managed to be late for school, which I have to admit made me feel really special. We ended that conversation by swapping skype names, and so I fell into bed, and she told the school that her alarm hadn’t gone off. She added me on the way to school, and when I woke up I accepted.

Over the next couple of months, we got into a habit. I’d get home from school and send her a message. She’d reply when she got up, and more likely than not, I’d still be awake. I always stayed up stupidly late. It wasn’t just me though, she’d get up ridiculously early every so often. It began to balance out more as time went on. Of course, I bore the brunt of it still - it's a lot easier to stay up than get up specifically. 

The weird thing is though, we never ran out of things to talk about. We didn't actually have all that much in common; she was more into youtube and that, whereas I would roleplay and read fanfiction, and it wasn't as if we knew any of the same people that we could talk about. I never told any of my real life friends about her. I don't know if her friends knew about me. I liked to think it was a private thing, but to this day I don't know how much she shared.

As we talked more, we talked about absolutely anything and everything. She was the one person in the world who knew me exactly as I was then, and I like to think I knew her too. It felt like I did, anyway. It was nice, you know, having someone on a different continent that you could talk to. They might not know the exact people or situations involved, but that just guaranteed they wouldn't tell anybody, and they were always guaranteed to take your side, regardless. Sometimes even when you just want someone to tell you to man up and get the fuck over it. 

She was actually very good at judging that. When I needed, she gave me sympathy, and the rest of the time she just let me rant and then told me to get over it. I always did at that point. I did the same for her though. At first, I had trouble differentiating between the two types of problems, but I picked it up fairly quickly. 

During holidays and at weekends we would skype. We spent far too many hours just talking about god knows what. I don't even remember any more. It really pissed my parents off as well. They couldn't work out what I'd been doing to be so exhausted the next day, but they quickly learnt that if I got everything done on a Saturday, I wouldn't be good for much on the Sunday. 

She started making YouTube vlogs somewhere along the way. I don't remember when, but her videos were funny and sweet and everything all at once. She already knew a lot of people, just by having been around for quite a while, and her channel grew ridiculously quickly. She was a partner within a couple of months, and because of her, I began to get more into the whole YouTube scene. 

We stayed separate within it though. I would comment on her videos as if I were a stranger, she would react the same. I'm not sure why she did it. I did because it felt like our friendship was private, like no one else need know, as if that would make it less special. 

I started making friends though, and eventually they convinced me to start my own channel. I rarely got over a hundred views on any video, but I had fun, and it turned into something I did because I just did. I enjoyed it, but I could never put my finger on a categoric reason; there was never anything I could point to and say 'this, this is why I do it'. 

Not all of this is actually all that relevant, but if you want to understand the next bit of the story, it helps. I might go back and add a read more specifically for that section if this doesn't end up being to long for it not to have a read more for all of it. 

So yeah, that happened, and I loved every minute. I felt a bit like David Levithan's Will Grayson, in that she was the person I looked forward to talking to everyday. When Will finds out that Isaac is actually Maura, I felt really bad for him (yes, I know it's fiction), but I always assumed that sort of thing didn't actually happen, that people didn't do that to their friends.

But then she stopped talking to me. Just stopped completely, no warning, no goodbye, no nothing. I didn't know what had changed, so for a couple of days after, I tried to ask if she was okay, check that no one had died or anything. I never got anything back except the cold silence of cyberspace. I even tried calling her phone, and believe me, if she'd picked up, that would have been expensive. 

Her vlogs carried on exactly as usual, same regular schedule, same sort of topics, all the exact same. The only difference was that I no longer commented at all, and we wouldn't discuss them afterwards. I waited a couple of weeks before trying to get hold of her again. I still didn't get a reply, so I let it go. Sometimes people just don't want you in their life anymore, and I guess that's something you just have to accept. 

I avoided anything to do with her for a good couple of months, just to try and get her out of my system. I probably would have carried on doing that, but one of her vlogs was entitled 'King of the Web'. She said she had nicked Savanamazing's idea from 2011/12, and was running for King of the Web in the hopes that she would be able to make it to Summer in the City. I checked on the website, she seemed to be doing pretty well. 

I voted for her. I wanted her to be able to come to England and have fun with all her friends, even if I wasn’t one of them. So I voted my ten times for that day, and now I'm planning on just ignoring everything for a couple of months. It'll make it a bit easier.

UDATE: A month later, she announced that she'd won enough money to be able make it to London, if she worked enough to supplement it. She'd got a job somewhere in the interim between knowing me and the vlog. I wanted to ask what the job was, but that wasn't my place anymore. It turned out that the months without her hadn't had much of an effect. 

I went to Summer in the City as well. Not to see her, I'm not that pathetic, honest. I wanted to see my friends, and... yes, okay, so I was maybe sort of hoping to see her, but I wasn't planning to say anything. I really wasn't. I just wanted to maybe see what she looked like in real life, or something. I don't even know what I wanted, but she wasn't my primary reason for going. It was an added bonus, if you like.

If you haven't already worked it out, I did see her. From behind, from a distance, but it was her. It was definitely her. You know how I know? Because I went up to her. She stared at me for a couple of moments and then flipped the fuck out. I'm not going to write what she said to me. Mostly because I can't remember. I can give you the gist of it though. Basically she was just yelling at me about how we were too close, about how I was just going to leave and let her down and be a horrible person to her, and how she didn't want that to happen.

She left because she didn't want my letting her down to be her abiding memory of me. That almost felt like more of a slap in the face. She did to me what she wanted to avoid my doing to her. Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. And then she started crying, and so did I, and I just couldn't stay angry at her. 

We're talking again now. It's almost back to normal. We were inseparable for the rest of the three days, and I can honestly say that they were the best three days of my life. Even with the upset and anxiety and everything else, I don't regret any of it - I think we're better people and stronger as friends now. I'm glad it happened.

#personal #online friends #hate it when people just up and leave #don’t read this #all’s well that ends well #sitc2013 #summer in the city


End file.
